A Sacrifice
by alter.go
Summary: 'Sekarang aku mengerti, kau bukanlah milikku.' Luhan yang selalu mementingkan Egonya, sekarang mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Cinta'. Cinta bukanlah sebuah keinginan untuk memiliki saja tapi Cinta juga butuh pengorbanan. EXO! KaiLu/KaiHan! KaiSoo/KaiD.O! Boys Love! ONESHOOT!


**Fanfiction.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**Sekarang, Luhan mengerti. Pengobanan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin sangatlah besar, jadi memang Kyungsoo yang harus memiliki Jongin, bukan dirinya. 'Sekarang aku mengerti, kau bukanlah milikku.'**

**.**

**Author : JinLie.**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jong In**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**And other cast.**

**Genre : Drama and Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Jongin X Luhan, Jongin X Kyungsoo.**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

Jongin berjalan mundur ketika seseorang didepannya akan melayangkan pukulannya.

'Shet'

Jongin menghindar, namun Orang didepannya ini melayangkan pukulannya lagi, tapi tetap pukulan itu dapat Jongin tangkis.

Jongin yang tak ingin menjadi Orang yang diserangpun, akhirnya mulai melayangkan pukulannya.

'Bugh' Jongin berhasil meninju perut lawannya. Ia lalu meninju lawannya hingga terjatuh.

Dan setelah itu banyak sorakkan untuk Jongin yang menjadi pemenang dari pertarungan tadi.

Teman-temannya lalu menghampirinya dan memberi ucapan selamat padanya.

"Chukkae, traktir kami ya, kkk..."

"Kau hebat Jong, Daebak!"

"Aaaa! Kau keren sekali tadi, tidak seperti Jongin biasanya!"

"Kamshahamnida, ne. Iya-iya nanti aku traktir. Aku memang hebat, kau baru tau? Tidak seperti biasa apa maksudmu?"

Jongin hanya dapat tersenyum, Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melambai pada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya.

Selesai melambai, Ia kembali bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Salah seorang menatapnya kagum dengan debaran-debaran di jantung Orang itu.

'Aigoo! Dia melambai padaku?!'

.

* * *

.

'Aigoo! Dia melambai padaku?!'

Namja cantik denga mata rusanya itu memegang dadanya yang berdetak hebat. Ia tak menyangka jika Orang yang Ia kagumi itu melambai padanya.

'Ya Tuhan! Apa aku bermimpi? Aw! Sakit... Jadi dia benar melambai padaku? Jadi, jadi, jadi... KYAAA!' Luhan -Namja itu- membatin sambil sesekali menampar pipinya,meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

'Gomawo, Zhang Yixing dan pacar pendekmu itu –Kim Junmyeon- karena telah membawaku kesini. KYAAA! Terimakasih! Aku akan membelikanmu _'

"YAK! XI LUHAN! Kau mau diam disini sampai kau berjamur? Pertarungannya sudah selesai, jja pulang."

'SHIT! Kau merusak suasana hatiku! Aku tarik ucapanku itu!'

"Ya! Ya! Aku pulang. Kau ini dasar."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, biasanya Luhan akan marah-marah jika Ia tak memanggilnya 'Hyung' atau 'Gege'. 'Aneh.' Batin Yixing.

Luhan hanya dapat melihat Jongin –Namja yang Ia kagumi itu- sekilas, sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi bersama Yixing dan Junmyeon.

'Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Kim Jongin.'

.

* * *

.

Namja dengan mata bulatnya itu melambai balik pada Namja yang tengah melambai kearahnya. Ia begitu senang, ketika Namja itu memenangkan pertarungan tadi.

'Kau hebat, Jongin. Usahamu tak pernah sia-sia.'

.

* * *

.

"HAHAHA!"

Jongin tertawa senang bersama teman-temannya ketika mereka dapat membeli beberapa bahan untuk project 'Balon Udara' mereka. Ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum padanya yang tenagh memangku seorang anak kecil dipangkuannya.

"Akhirnya... Kita dapat membelinya, Hyung."

"Ini berkat usahamu juga, Jongin."

"Ne... Aku sangat senang."

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, menandakan dirinya begitu senang.

Namun ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tak suka.

'Dia itu siapa?'

.

* * *

.

Luhan menatap sebal pada moment-moment romantis didepannya itu. Pasalnya siapa Namja yang Jongin rangkul? Dan Luhan makin memanas ketika Jongin memberikan senyum manisnya pada Namja itu.

Luhan langsung berbalik dan berpura-pura tengah melihat Balon Udara kecil yang menjadi penghias Toko tersebut, ketika Jongin dan teman-temannya itu keluar dari Toko tersebut.

Luhan masih saja menatap sebal pada Jongin dan Namja itu, namun Ia akan bertekad membuat Jongin jatuh padanya.

'Kau hanya milikku, Kim Jongin!'

.

* * *

.

Luhan merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum dirinya memasuki sebuah ruangan. 'Seseorang berkata, jika kau berpenampilan manis, maka kau akan mendapatkan hal yang manis pula.'

Luhan yang agak ragu mulai menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana langsung melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Oh, kau siapa?"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa kau mempunyai humor yang tinggi?"

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK!" teriak Luhan, Ia jadi pusing sendiri menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

Sesosok anak kecil menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya, namun pandangannya tertuju pada Dua orang Namja, yang satu tampan dan yang satu lagi manis, namun tak semanis dan secantik dirinya –menurutnya-.

'Apa aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya?'

.

* * *

.

Jongin mendekati Hyangki lalu memangkunya, setelah itu Ia dan Hyangki mendekati Luhan yang nampak gugup, Hyangki lalu memasangkan sebuah pin dengan gambar Balon Udara di jaket berwarna merah milik Luhan.

"Selamat kau diterima." Ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan, dan sekarang Luhan sangat ingin terbang kelangit ketujuh ketika Namja tampan didepannya itu menapilkan senyumnya.

'PROK PROK PROK'

Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum padanya, tak terkecuali Namja manis itu. Bahkan senyuman Namja manis itu membuat Luhan iri.

'Tapi, kenapa dia bisa lebih manis dariku?'

.

* * *

.

"HYYAAHH!"

Jongin mulai meninju boneka yang terbuat dari kayu dan jerami itu.

"HYYAAHHH!"

Ia lalu melayangkan kakinya pada boneka kayu tersebut.

"HYAAHHHHHHH!"

Seseorang dengan wajah cantik dan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip ketika Namja tan itu tengah berlatih.

Ia hanya dapat tersenyum ketika Jongin melayangkan pukulan, tinjuan dan lainnya dengan semangat yang berkoar dalam diri Namja itu.

"HAAAHHH!"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, Ia lelah, sangat lelah.

'Puk'/?

Kaleng minuman isotonik yang menggelinding kearahnya itu akhirnya berhenti didepan lututnya. Ia lalu mengambil minuman tersebut dan tersenyum.

'Ck... Kau ini...'

.

* * *

.

Seseorang dengan wajah Idiotnya menaruh sebuah benda di Meja tempat kumpul mereka.

"Eotte?"

"WAH!"

"DAEBAK!"

"KEREN SEKALI!" , Semua mata menatap Jongin yang baru saja datang.

"Kau memang hebat, kawan. Sangat hebat!" Jongin lalu memeluk temannya yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu! Aku memang hebat dari dulu, Kim Jongin! Catat itu!"

"Tapi wajahmu tak menampakkan bahwa kau hebat, Dobi!"

"YAK!"

"HAHAHA..."

Jongin lalu memberikan kaleng minuman tersebut pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah melemparnya ke Namja berwajah kotak, Jongdae, tapi Jongdae malah mengembalikan itu pada Jongin.

"Ck... Kalian ini."

Luhan menatap kaleng minuman yang tengah menggelinding itu, Luhan kira Jongin akan memberikan Kaleng itu padanya, namun Kaleng itu malah berhenti didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah minum saja itu untukmu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh malihat kelakuan Jongin yang menurutnya begitu manis padanya.

Namun tahukah kau Kyungsoo, Namja cantik disebelahmu tengah menatap tajam padamu.

'Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku?'

.

* * *

.

Luhan berjalan menelusuri ruang demi ruang dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Ia sangat kesal, ah bukan, Ia sangat cemburu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu siapa Jongin? Dan mengapa mereka begitu dekat?

'BRAK'

Luhan membuka –lebih tepatnya mendobrak- pintu didepannya itu dengan kasar, membuat seseorang didalam ruang itu terkaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Luhan menarik –dengan kasar- namja manis dengan mata bulatnya itu menuju suatu ruangan yang sepi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura. Katakan sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Akh, kenapa kau sangat dekat dengannya? Kenapa kau dapat diperhatikan olehnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? **Jongin itu hanya untukku!**"

'Deg'

'Tes' Setets airmata jatuh dari mata kanan Kyungsoo.

'Tes'

"Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi, kumohon**. **Bisakah?"

"Aku..."

'Tes' Dua tetes,tapi Luhan masih tak memperdulikan itu.

'Tes'

"**Dia hanya milikku**, hanya aku yang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"... Namjachingunya."

"MWO?!"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi sepertinya ini harus dilubangi." Ucap Namja tan itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Em... lalu?"

"Em... Ah... Jadi ini menjadi seperti ini." Ia lalu mulai membentuk sebuah gambar baru.

'Tes'

'Tes'

"Jong, matamu."

Jongin menghapus airmata itu, Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan mulai mencari seseorang yang membuat dirinya meneteskan airmata itu.

Ia lalu melihat laboratorium tempat dimana Ia dapat menemukan orang itu, namun nihil 'dia' tak ada disitu. Namun ditempat itu Ia dapat menemukan kenangan kelam masa lalunya, masa yang membuat dirinya kehilangan... ARRGGHH! Lupakan Jongin, kau harus melupakannya!

Jongin yang tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, langsung beranjak pergi dan mulai mencari Namjachingunya itu ditempat lain.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

'Tes'

Luhan menatap airmata yang mendadak jatuh pada mata kiri Jongin, Ia menatap heran karena wajah Jongin tak menyiratkan kesedihan apapun.

Jongin menghapus airmatanya, Ia lalu berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan, namun sebelumnya Ia hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Luhan.

'Kau... AARRGGHH!'

.

* * *

.

"HYUNG!"

Jongin berlari kecil menuju Kyungsoo yang tengah menghapus airmatanya.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Na... nan gwaenchanhayo."

Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajah Kyungsoo didada bidangnya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Hyung..."

'Wae?'

.

* * *

.

Jongin mulai mencoba menaiki Balon Udara yang baru saja mereka buat, sedangkan anggota lainnya tengah berdo'a untuk keselamatannya dan kelancaran percobaan itu.

Namja tan itu mulai memutar gas yang akan mengeluarkan sebuah api dan membuat Balon itu terbang, dan percobaan itu berakhir dengan sorakkan keberhasilan dari semuanya.

Jongin lalu turun dan berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Wah! Mungkin aku bisa terbang besok!"

"Ya! Benar, aku juga ingin mencobanya."

"Aku dulu yang mencobanya!"

"Tidak, aku!"

"Yak! Yak! Sudah hentikan!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Luhan menatap sekumpulan Orang didepannya itu dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Ia merasa panas melihat kedua Orang yang Ia tatap dengan tatapan cemburunya itu tengah berpelukan sambil tertawa menatap Chanyeol dan kekasihnya –Baekhyun- tengah bertengkar ria.

"Oppa, gwaenchanha?" si kecil Hyangki akhirnya angkat bicara saat menyadari Luhan yang hanya diam saja disampingnya.

"..." Luhan tak menjawab, Ia masih sibuk menatap sekumpulan Orang didepannya itu, tapi lebih tepatnya pada dua Orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal.

'Wae? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan aku? Hiks... Apakah aku harus menyerah?'

.

* * *

.

"Lu-ge kau kenapa sih? Hei! Hello! YAK, GE!"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini Luhan menjadi agak... muram?

"Ge kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Gege?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi,ya?"

Yixing menghela napasnya, Ia lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hiks... Xing..."

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya telah diambang pintu, Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan lagi.

"Ge? Kau tak apa?"

"Xing... Hiks..."

"Uljimayo. Kau jelek ketika menangis, Ge. Aku tau kau punya masalah. Jika kau mau,kau boleh berbagi denganku."

Luhan menghentikan tangisannya, Ia lalu mulai bercerita tentang Namja tan dengan kekasihnya itu kepada Yixing walau dirinya masih sesegukkan.

Yixing menyimak cerita Luhan dengan baik. Ia mengerti isi hati Luhan sekarang, Luhan sedang kacau, sangat kacau.

"Sudahlah Ge... Jangan menangis terus..."

"Hiks... Tapi, Xing... Hiks..."

"Gege mencintainyakan?" Luhan mengangguk, mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

"Bukankah **Cinta tak harus memiliki**?"

'Deg'

Istilah itu sangatlah menusuknya, tapi Yixing benar, **Cinta memang tak harus memiliki**.

"Hiks... Ne..."

"Maka dari itu Gege harus..." Yixing menghentikan ucapannya, Ia takut jika itu akan menyakiti Luhan.

"Mwo?" Luhan menatap Yixing dalam, meminta Yixing melanjutkan perkataannya sekarang.

"Em... I-itu..." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, Junmyeon benar, jika berkata haruslah berhati-hati.

"Mwo?" Luhan masih menatap Yixing lekat.

"Em..." Yixing jadi gelagapan karena Luhan menatapnya tepat dimatanya.

"Katakan saja."

"...mengikhlaskannya bersama Orang itu."

'Deg Deg Deg'

Yixing menatap Luhan yang terdiam, Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat hati Gegenya itu sakit.

"Ge..."

"Kau benar Xing, Aku memang harus melepasnya."

Yixing menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Lakukan yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik Ge. Aku mendukungmu! Jiayou!'

.

* * *

.

Luhan melepas dan menatap pin dengan gambar Balon Udara itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Itu harus, tapi mengapa sangat sulit?'

'Tes'

Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang mendadak jatuh dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu, Dia harus kuat, Dia harus... merelakannya, merelakan Jongin-Nya, ah... bukan, bukan Jonginnya tapi Jongin Kyungsoo.

Dia memang gila, Dia gila karena Jongin, Dia gila karena selalu memikirkan Namja tan itu disetiap waktu yang Ia miliki dan Ia gila karena selalu menganggap Jongin adalah miliknya.

Namun Ia tak tau apakah Ia akan semakin gila atau kegilaannya akan berhenti, ketika dihidupnya sudah tak ada Namja tan itu.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya keputusannya sudah bulat, Ia akan meninggalkan klub ini. Klub yang kadang membuatnya bahagia, sedih, senang, kesal, sakit, cemburu disaat yang bisa bersamaan.

'cklek'

Luhan menatap teman-teman yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibalik pintu tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti teman-temannya itu mendekatinya dan langsung menutup matanya dengan penutup mata.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"..."

Walau matanya tertutup namun Ia dapat merasakan teman-temannya membawa dirinya kesuatu tempat.

Dan entah mengapa suhu udara disekitarnya mendadak mendingin dan tak terdengar lagi bisik-bisik disekitarnya.

'Aku... dimana?'

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tak nyaman ketika sebuah tangan tengah membuka penutup matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Ia ketika mendapati dirinya tengah berada diatas Balon Udara dengan ketinggian yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Walau Ia sangat ketakutan tapi Ia masih beruntung, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berada diatas Balon Udara ini,ternyata Ia bersama...

'Deg'

... Namja yang ingin Ia lupakan.

"Hai..." sapa Orang itu.

"..." Luhan terdiam, Ia tak mengerti apa maksud teman-temannya dan Namja ini ingin lakukan padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu terkaget akan ini, tapi kaulah yang beruntung."

Luhan membalikkan badannya, Ia tak ingin terlalu lama menatap Namja tan ini, Ia tak ingin jatuh dan terluka lagi, sudah, sudah cukup.

'Grep'

Luhan menatap lengan yang dengan indahnya melingkar dipinggangnya, apa maksudnya ini?

'Tes'

"Luhan..."

"SEBENARNYA MAUMU APA KIM JONGIN?! Hiks... KAU TAU INI SANGAT SAKIT,SAKIT JONGIN, SAKIT! Hiks..."

"Lu..."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAPAN KAU BISA PEKA AKAN ITU?! Hiks..."

"Lu!"

"AKU TAU! Hiks... AKU TAU KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI NAMJACHINGU! Hiks... MAKA DARI ITU, JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERHARAP LAGI..."

"LU!"

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI! KUMOHON!"

"LUHAN!"

"MWO?!"

'CHU'

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat.

Setelah itu, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

'Tes Tes'

Luhan memukul bahu Jongin, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin! Hiks..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Lu..."

"Mwo? Hiks..."

"Kau bilang aku tak peka, heh...?" Luhan menghentikan aksinya memukul Jongin, dan beralih menatap mata Jongin.

"M-mwo?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga...

...mencintaimu." Luhan membulatkan matanya, Are you kidding me?

"Aku tau. Kau selalu memerhatikanku dari jauh dan memberikan Kaleng minuman untukkukan?",terka Jongin.

'Ba-Bagaimana dia tau?'

"Dan asalkan kau tau, Aku juga sering memperhatikanmu dan memikirkanmu."

'BLUSH'

"Tapi maaf, Aku tak bisa bersamamu, Lu."

'Tes'

"Kenapa Jong? KENAPA!"

"Karena aku ingin balas budi pada Kyungsoo dengan mencintainya."

"Mwo?", Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dulu aku dan Kyungsoo hanya sahabat dekat, tapi saat melakukan percobaan, mataku terkena cairan percobaan itu dan membuat aku tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia...

Luhan menyimak perkataan Jongin dengan serius, Ia ingin tau mengapa Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada dirinya.

...Sejak itu Kyungsoo selalu merawatku dan mencoba mencarikan donor mata untukku, namun nihil. Ia lalu mendonorkan sebelah matanya untukku, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas budi dengan melindunginya dan mencintainya balik. Karena saat dia tersakiti, aku juga dapat merasakannya, dan jika Ia menangis pasti mataku juga akan ikut meneteskan airmata. "

Sekarang, Luhan mengerti. Pengobanan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin sangatlah besar, jadi memang Kyungsoo yang harus memiliki Jongin, bukan dirinya.' Sekarang aku mengerti, kau bukanlah milikku.'

Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu, Lu."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, maaf karena telah memarahimu dan maaf karena telah mencoba merebutmu dari Kyungsoo."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

**.**

**Maafkan aku, karena selalu tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dengan baik, aku hanya memikirkan diriku dan membuat Orang lain tersakiti, namun pada akhirnya akulah yang akan tersakiti.**

**.**

**END**

**Annyeong. Akhirnya Author bisa balik bawa FF ke-3 Author setelah sibuk dengan kurikulum 2013 yang Tugasnya minta ampun.**

**Asgsttsfdgysr! FF Gaje keberapakah ini?Author tau, FF Author selalu ending dengan tidak elitnya, jadi maafkan Author yang tak bisa membuat FF yang sempurna huhu...**

**Gimana? Ngefeelkah? Mian klo makin Gaje dan ngak Ngefeel, FF saya memang selalu begitu. Dan mian jika banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran dan merajalela dimana. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae...**

**Sudah ne, sekian dari Author, Annyeong...**


End file.
